


Sanctuary

by CaptainXcamino



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Other, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainXcamino/pseuds/CaptainXcamino
Summary: Just shy of four months since the closing of the war, Poe Dameron has already begun to buckle under his new responsibility as General. Struggling to find something to fulfill his empty life post-war while his friends all find their own reasons to move forward.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 19
Kudos: 124





	Sanctuary

Dark pools, near as black as the day old coffee left cold atop a quiet console, closed slowly. Bronzed fingers retiring their scrolling to chase the sleep from their owners eyes. A drawn sigh filling the stale air as the newly appointed General leaned back in his chair. Exhausted hand tossing away a datapad as those same dark pools searched the ceiling for answers the Resistance's reconnaissance was unable to provide him.

How did Leia do it? The information the Resistance had on file was minimal at best - nonexistent at worst - and virtually useless in his current predicament. Perhaps there hadn't been a forethought to need such details on the enemy, but it seemed at least wise to know who they were related to and whether those relatives were even alive. There had to have been some cause before the destruction of Starkiller to need a detailed analysis of their foes, hadn't there? Maybe not. The New Republic hadn't even considered the First Order a legitimate threat before then. Why would they care to be prepared in knowing one of their regime's next of kin? Even he had never expected a need for this sort of information. Certainly not in the case at hand.

A disgusted laugh replaced his sigh. The ceiling had as many answers as his datapad. Tired eyes turning with the tilt of his head, coming to rest on a flickering gold medallion that shined in the light of the console. Usually determined brows furrowing in a moment's pain at the sight of its familiar shape. Round and about palm sized, carved with the symbol of the rebellion and cresting starburst - like a sun rising on a new horizon. A symbol of hope after dark times, a promise of new beginnings and future - an award that seemed so pointless now.

He'd dealt with several in the past months. Each honor rewarded to the spouse, parent, or child of a fallen soldier who made the ultimate sacrifice in the face of the Final Order. Each completed delivery checked off the list taking a piece of him with it. Breaking him down again and again, begging him to just be done.

The last medal he'd delivered had been Snap's, given to his grieving wife whom he'd helped his fellow pilot in marrying years prior. He wasn't sure he could handle that sort of thing again. Watching her cry, clinging to the last award her husband would ever receive... Poe knew it was his fault. He was the reason all those soldiers died. The reason why everyone they lost was gone. It was his responsibility and he couldn't take the guilt anymore. 

Still, however, one remained. One medallion mounted on a wooden plaque and printed with words he'd never dreamt he'd read with his own eyes.

_"Rewarded for excellence in service and sacrifice_

_To Armitage Hux"_

**_"Rebel hero"_ **

* * *

  
  


A train of mechanical squeaks and squeals filled the room suddenly, the distressed new General nearly falling from his seat as his beloved round companion came rolling into the room. Followed shortly after by an excitedly talkative Finn and equally delighted Rey. Both bursting with glee as they marched, half way through an in-depth conversation as they came barreling through the hanger door. 

"-so, yeah. I felt it!" Finn laughed, his hands held out as though he was holding some invisible jar.

Rey replying in vigor, "You felt it? Just like that?"

"Yeah. Just like that!"

"Welcome back."

"Poe-" The duo spoke in unison.

"Have a good time?" Poe's voice was as heavy as the bags under his eyes, stopping the two in their tracks. Both of their smiles fading instantaneously.

"Y-yeah," Finn finally responded, making a step forward, "Rey completed her quest. The lightsabers are back on Tattooine. Hidden."

"Oh, that's great." He forced a grin, "I'm so happy for both of you."

He was not. Rey didn't have to be a Jedi to see that. Nor did Finn.

"If Palpatine returned once, he could do it again." Her voice was strong, but laced with the throb of fear in her throat, "Master Skywalker - Luke - said it was safer to hide the sabers far away from the Resistance"

Poe looked up at the duo with a trying expression, arms crossed. He hated having no dog in this fight. He was neither a Jedi, nor understood why either of them felt so compelled to do some of the things they do. The Force was a concept he just cautiously accepted. Sometimes begrudgingly. 

"Fine." He turned back to the console, annoyed.

Finn glanced at Rey "Something's eating Poe."

Rey nodded, "Maybe we should tell him later."

Poe's head leaned back. His body turning in the chair with a squeak, "You know, if you don't want me to hear something, you probably shouldn't say it while I'm still sitting here."

Finn's eyes widened like a guilty child's, choking out a laugh before clumsily digging through his jacket pocket. Then another. Then a third before finally patting down his torso in panic. 

"I lost it."

"Lost it?" Poe held back the urge to strangle the former trooper, but his desire was evident enough, "Lost _what,_ Finn?"

"Rey and I, we found something for you. It was here, but, well…it's gone."

Rey, feeling the time was right, pulled the missing cylinder from her pack, "You mean this?" 

"Yes," Finn snatched the device from the girl, handing it to Poe while casting a scorned look at Rey, who simply snorted a laugh at the soldier's foolishness.

"It's First Order tech," He continued, "We found it for sale on Tattooine."

"The merchant said it came from Jakku," Rey nodded, smiling, "It belonged to someone named Gallius Rax? Finn says he knew Hux."

Poe looked at the two, then to the small cylinder, "This rusty old thing belonged to someone who knew Hux?"

Sure enough, the cylinder was inscribed. 'Galli' scratched out in small script almost worn from the devices surface. Poe's heart almost leapt from his chest. He needed this clue. He'd had no other luck in searching for someone to present Armitage's medal to. His frown returned. He wasn't sure why, but he was determined to see to it that their spy was given the same respect as all their other soldiers. Ever since the moment he'd turned to see that glowing red hair and smoking blaster, he'd felt indebted to the General. Finn's attitude changed suddenly as well, the entire room falling silent. He knew Poe's pain. He shared it at the loss of the man who'd suddenly and unexpectedly saved their lives.

"Yeah..." His voice was careful as his eyes focused on Poe's face, "Rax was Hux's Sergeant before he became our General."

There was a long pause among the three as Finn's face became as solemn as Poe's, Rey looking at both men with a fair bit of confusion. She knew that the First Order General had helped her friends to freedom, but Finn had yet to tell her much else. The girl's eyes searching between the two for any answer to their sudden moodswing, but finding nothing. Her curiosity only shaken when Poe finally rose from his seat to grab the remaining medal and shove it in his bag, begging a whole new list of questions from the scavenger.

"It should have information about the soldiers in his company," Finn explained finally, rushing over to Poe's side as the brash pilot crammed some supplies in with the medal, "Hux was one of- Wait, where are you going?"

Poe paused before finally slipping the bag over his shoulder, pushing past his co-general, "I'm going wherever this thing takes me. Alone."

Both Finn and Rey looked at each other before looking at Poe

"Are you insane?" Rey asked, Finn quickly joining in on her accusation with a nod.

"Yeah!" Finn shouted, "You have no idea where that thing will take you, and what happened to working together?"

Poe turned to the two, fire in his eyes, "Listen-"

"But-"

"No," Poe pointed at the former trooper, "You've got this whole feeling kriff," his eyes darted to Rey, "And you've got the Jedi and this 'Solo' mission from Skywalker and Leia."

"Poe…"

"This one's mine," There were tears threatening to fall from the rebel's eyes as he finally pointed to himself, "It's mine. Just mine."

"Poe," Finn placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I miss him too, but-"

"The Resistance needs at least one General here." Poe wouldn't hear any more. He was done. His heart ached with every word from Finn's mouth, "You have to stay here, Finn. That's final."

"The Resistance needs us bo-"

"I'm going. Alone."

Rey shrugged her shoulders to Finn, the defector looking hurt as Poe crossed the threshold. A distressed BB unit chasing after Poe with concerned chirps. Rolling over to bump into his leg as the pilot threw the bag into his X-wing. The broken General looking down at the tiny astromech who shook his head and whistled a suggestion to take him as a navigator. Poe managing a laugh as he crouched down to the little bot, rubbing his spherical surface.

"Didn't really think I was gonna leave without my old pal, did ya?" 

Poe looked back towards the hanger as the droid squealed, feeling the guilt of his actions towards his friends like a pit in his stomach. The mech turning his body to see what Poe was looking at, only to turn his dome back towards Poe. It was rough, but he knew it had to be done. He didn't want Rey or Finn to have to watch someone learn their loved one was never coming home. It hurt. He'd done it enough to know. It was his mission anyway and neither of the others really seemed to understand why it was so important to him. Hell, he didn't quite understand, but it was and he was going to see it through to the end. For Hux.

"Can't read this ridiculous thing without you anyway, right?" He looked back down at the orange ball with a smile.

BB squealing happily as he rolled into position, the craft lifting his tiny body into place. The cheerful droid whistling a tune as the ship hooked him into the nav system and Poe climbed inside. The pilot handing the bot the cylinder before flipping the necessary switches for take off as BB plugged it into his reader. The droid processing the information inside with a few curious chirps. 

A few seconds went by and the route to the Arkanis System came online. 

"You're the best, buddy!" Poe exclaimed as he took hold of the yoke.

The custom painted fighter lifted off the ground and the sound of engines filled the quad as a roar of excited beeps and whistles sounded from the astromech, the duo shooting into the sky. The fighter raced towards its entry point to light speed without hesitation. Exiting in the blink of an eye over a green planet surrounded by sheets of low hanging clouds. A curious marble that spun slowly around the Arkanis System, a place made famous by the New Republic's siege on the planet of shared name. The former home to an Imperial academy and, according to the files on Rax's rusted cylinder, the homeworld of one 'Cadet Armitage Hux'. 

"This is the place, BB-8?"

The droid beeped out a confirmation and with a flip of a switch, the pilot had contacted an airfield below. Gaining permission to land near a town nestled at the base of a mountain range. Rain smacking on the ships windshield as he lowered into the atmosphere making the descent visibility difficult at first, but an air tower soon came into view through the haze to guide them.He could feel the air chill slowly as the cabin began to climatize, a small shiver creeping up his spine as it did so. He didn't favor cold or foggy weather. He hadn't since living on Kimiji -A memory he cared to forget at this point - but it was worth it to close this chapter. Finding a living relative of Armitage Hux was the last mission he had to complete for the Resistance, for this war, and he wanted it over with.

"Well, BB," Poe popped open the cockpit, feeling the first few drops of Arkanis rain fall on his skin as the clouds began to break. They were in luck. Seems they'd arrived in time to see one of the planet's few sunny days.

**_"Welcome to Arkanis."_ **

* * *

  
  


The streets were damp, paved with an exposed aggregate of small, smooth stones. Buildings built in modern architecture in dull colors stood on either side. Lined with flags and tapestry that blew in the slight wind that flowed through the fareway. Small plots of greenery speckled across the otherwise urban area. The road was patched with moss that seemed too pesky to rid of with the relentless rain. It looked similar to the peat that covered the earth like grass between the homes and buildings, and in planters centered with hearty sapling trees. 

The earthen aroma of fallen wet leaves and medicinal pine permeated the stench of fighter exhaust that faded as the pilot and droid strayed further from the airfield. Poe and his little companion making their way further into town as the citizens of Arkanis filled the streets. Children played in puddles, women gathered to talk and bask in the rare starlight, even vendors pulled away the veils from their merchandise. What was moments before a near empty street became a sea of pallor faces. A sight that left the Yavinese male feeling a bit out of place. Something quite a few of the bystanders began to take notice of.

  
  


"Welcome, stranger." 

An aged voice cut through the crowd. The source of which, a woman whose red hair had faded with age, waving the weary travelers over to her stand. Said stand lined with pamphlets on the many historical sites of Arkanis City and the events that had taken place there. Her sparkling green eyes watching the man as he skimmed over each of them, a small smile perking on pink lips causing Poe to look up. She looked quite lovely. Her face was fresh and younger than Poe expected, given her voice and hair. Few wrinkles and only a small scatter of freckles adorned her pale cheeks. The young complexion Arkanis was famous for seemed to be true, at least with this woman, who watched him analyze her carefully.

"I'm old enough to be your mother," She teased, tucking a loose strand of pale red behind her ear, "Or is that your thing?"

Poe's face flushed, "No! I mean-"

She giggled, "Sure, son."

"...Not-not quite," he finally managed to spit out, leaning closer into the table, "I'm actually here looking for someone."

"Oh?" The woman cocked a brow, twirling a few strands of her lightened hair around a finger, "A long lost flame, Fly-boy?"

"Kind of," His heart fluttered a bit at the implication, but he managed to subdue it, "Do you know anything about the Hux's?"

The woman's flirtatious smile faded, her eyes darting around as though Poe had said something insidious. Thin digits reaching up to pull a rope, drawing the veil shades of her stand around them both. Giving them a bit more privacy.

"That name is not seen kindly here." She said bluntly, digging beneath the table for something she had stored, "Anyone with that name was chased from the planet decades ago."

The woman lifted herself back up, handing the Rebel an old pamphlet. Her fingers keeping hold of it for a moment. Emerald pools taking a long look into cocoa brown. Examining every awkward flinch of his tan face. Curious as to why someone like him was so interested in anyone by the name of Hux. Finally releasing the folded booklet upon returning to his warm brown eyes. Desperation and longing peering deep from their depths. A quality to his feelings the woman could tell the young pilot had yet to realize. A look that left her a little entranced.

Poe, noting her stare, looked down at the folded booklet. A picture of a large mansion and a scribed 'Hux Estate' adorning the front. The gold lettering flickering in the light that filtered through the shops veil as the woman finally smiled again. Her eyes were softer now. Almost as if she had seen something he couldn't, or knew something he didn't. There was a warmth in her expression that Poe just couldn't shake. The kind of face his mother used to get when he'd open gifts on Life Day.

"I should go here?" He questioned, "I thought the Hux's left?"

"The son of one of the servants lives there. He takes care of the place." She sat back in her chair slowly, pulling back open the curtains. 

"Thanks." Poe gave her an odd smile, unsure how helpful this information would be.

"He goes by the name Haidyn Jade," She shifted a few of her booklets that the curtains had disturbed before looking back to the Rebel, "If you want to know anything about _that family_ , he's your best bet."

Poe nodded, stuffing the pamphlet into his bag before stepping back onto the street. His faithful droid having had waited for him silently just outside of the stand, chirping happily at the sight of him. Poe bending down to pat the little sphere before continuing their journey.

He had to hand it to the droid; if there was anything BB was, it was loyal. He never questioned Poe the way Finn or Rey did, especially when he was as clueless to the answer as they were. He didn't know what drove him to fly halfway across the galaxy to hike around Arkanis in the pursuit of someone, anyone who may know his once enemy. All he knew was that he had to. Every cell in his body felt drawn to completing this task. He needed that closure, he felt empty without it. Hollow. In fact, he'd felt that way since learning of their new defector's untimely demise.

He'd spent most nights in the near four months since the war ended thinking about him. Regretting having not made him come with them, despite knowing he'd stayed behind to buy them time to escape. His heart felt heavy in his chest at the thought of Hux having to look death in the face, injured and alone. How, if he'd known what was going to happen, that he'd have turned around and gone back. Of course, Poe knew that was reckless. It would have only put them all in more danger, and maybe that's why the General had decided to face it without them, or even why he'd asked Finn to injure him instead of him. He wasn't sure. All he knew was, somehow, for some reason, he cared - a lot - maybe even more than he should.

The pair finally reached the road's end. At which sat a black gate, ominously swinging in the light breeze. The pilot stood there for a moment, thoughts buzzing with a mix of hope and worry. What if this Haidyn guy couldn't help him? What then? Or worse: What if he ended up telling him there was no one left to accept the honor? His hand gripped the strap of his bag, looking down to give BB a less than confident smile.

"Guess this is it." Poe said finally, the droid's stare following Poe to the gate as he made his way inside and towards the mannor's front door.

**_"The Hux Estate."_ **

* * *

Behind the stone walls that encapsulated the home was a whole different world. Rows of flowers decorated the front path. Each hearty blossom evolved specifically with thick, colorful, small petals to withstand the torrential rain the planet was famous for. Wild vines crept up warm, golden plaster walls. Dotted with some sort of black berries that came in clusters beneath forked leaves that acted as umbrellas to protect the growing fruit. The peat moss that covered the earth had grown over some of the path and roots from nearby pines had ripped up some of the stones along its wind that lead to a line of marble pillars holding a balcony that ran the length of the second floor.

Statues, cast in fogged blue glass stood in seemingly random order about the yard. Each face aged with streams of white residue about their faces. Streaking like tears from each of their eyes in gothic display. Ornate Victorian moldings embellished the home's corners. Enormous wooden double doors set at the center, carved with the symbol of the Empire above bronze knockers that begged a shaking hand to reach. An echoed knock sounding from inside the decadent home as the rebel peered into the ceiling high windows on either side of each door.

"No answer."

Poe looked back, the round droid squealing from half way down the path. His spherical body having trouble navigating the crumbling path. A low sigh leaving tan lips as the pilot made his way back towards the troubled bot. Warm brown eyes catching sight of a stack of smoke from behind a distant cluster of trees as he pushed the astromech off a crack he'd become stuck on. 

The billowing cloud came from the west side of the expansive property. A small fortress of thick fir shielding the source from view. Scuffed boots stepping carefully out onto the moss laden moors that made up the Estate's lawn. Moving slowly, the pilot crossed the field between himself and the treeline. Stopping briefly to assist BB8 over any particularly difficult humps. The droid making up his slowness as the ground evened out closer to the trees. 

Black curls swept Poe's brow, a warming breeze flowing past tree trunks as the smell of fire hit his nose. Followed shortly after by the scent of something cooking. The pilot stumbled past a few of the larger trees, stopping to lean against one just outside of a large clearing that seemed to hold servants quarters.

The ground was bare dirt. Moss having failed to grow over once commonly trampled earth. Though a few sprigs of saw grass had managed to take root here and there. A cluster of small homes circled a central fire that cracked and smoked over chemical stones. A couple light colored shirts having been hung to dry above, strung from one of the boarded buildings to another. Tethered tightly to a black hook rooted deeply in pale orange walls cracked and crumbling at their corners. One home, the only left unboarded, was decked with fragrant flowers and surrounded by a small garden of local fare. A crouched form there, picking produce from the vines.

Thin framed and loose clothed, the lanky figure placed some sort of green squash into a basket. Standing to full height with the container propped against his hip. A crown of strawberry tresses falling loosely about the corner of his unshaven jaw. As he turned, a pale face and sunken cheek became visible, edging into a faint jaw that sloped to a thin neck. His shoulders were narrow and with little muscle. A defined collarbone exposed by wide neckline. Long, thin arms and legs near marching in muscle memory, a sign anyone who's served could spot from a mile. A vision that had Poe at a loss for air. Afraid even a single exhale would chase his ghost away.

After a few moments, the man turned. Narrow malachite eyes watching him in the distance. By this time, Poe had begun walking forward. He didn't remember taking the first step, or even the second. He'd only realized he'd started walking as the heat of the fire grew in intensity. The pace of his feet moving from a walk to a charge in a matter of a few meters. The ginger having instinctively dropped the picked veggies as warm arms collapsed around his torso. The stunned Arkanisian resisting the urge to floor his attacker before realizing that he was not lunging at, but hugging him. Poe choking out an emotional laugh as his fellow veteran hesitantly placed his arms around his back. 

"I knew it!" He could feel his body want to shake against the other man's thin frame, warm tears soaking onto Armitage's shoulder.

"I highly doubt that, Dameron-"

"No, I did! Really. I just-" He pulled away, looking at the redheads rough face,

**_"I had a feeling."_ **

* * *

_Earlier that day…_

Pale fingers gripped at a metal rim, a few frazzled loose strands of brown falling forward as their owners head was flung into the toilet. Weak shoulders lifting the peaky girls face back up for a moment, only to drop her head back again. The delicious full meal her and her companions had had for breakfast now grotesquely staring back at her in betrayal. 

"AAARRRRWGHHH?"

  
  


A pale frame jumped from the sudden sound. "I'm fine, Chewie. I'll be out in a jif."

Thin fingers pulled out a wipe to clean her mouth, making an attempt to steady herself. A small stumble reminding her she was still quite queasy. A shaking hand placed firmly on her stomach attempting to calm it, but only reminding her of an undeniable fact: it was swelling. Quickly.

Her fingers fought furiously to adjust her obi, fluffing and tugging at her tabberd in attempt to hide the extra weight, which was more or less successful. She had only just begun putting it on, but it didn't make her feel any more confident. She was nervous someone would notice any minute. Especially Finn, who had been with her the entire journey and had already noticed her increased appetite and more frequent need of the bathroom. Thankfully, he had yet to ask about either.

A sigh of relief escaped pink lips as both hands reached to cradle the growing life within her. An uneasy smile appearing slowly as the luminous feeling of existence flowed from inside. Reminding her that she wouldn't be able to hide the truth forever, but also that she wasn't alone. The warmth of light wrapped around her, holding her. If she closed her eyes tight enough, she could even see him there holding them both. Not only had he left her with the gift of life, but they had created a new one too - and he would be there if she had to drag him back from the Force herself.

She finally stepped out of the Falcon's lavatory upon composing herself. Small hands brushing back a few still loose strands as she made her way into the crew hold. Stopping a moment upon hearing Finn on his communicator. His voice was soft and low. As though he was trying to have as private of a conversion as possible in such tight quarters.

"We'll be back really soon," there was an unmistakable smile that crossed his face, "I have so much to tell you."

"Did Rey complete her mission?" She knew that voice - It was Rose. 

"Yeah," Finn's voice seemed excited, "The sabers are safe and secure on Tattooine. She buried them."

"Good," There was a short pause before Rose spoke again, this time more carefully, "I miss you."

"I miss you too, Rose. I'll be home soon. I promise."

There was a twinge of jealousy felt in Rey's chest. She had felt the same after escaping Crait, seeing Finn care for the injured mechanic. Her heart ached for that to be her, with Ben speaking in soft loving tone and telling her that he couldn't wait to see her again, or brushing back her hair having just escaped together from the First Order. She frowned, holding back the tears that had begun to well in her eyes. Her only comfort her conviction to see Ben's smiling face again. 

"How's Rose?" She asked, finally breaking her silence.

Finn pulling the communicator under the table like he'd be caught with a gram of spice, "What? I wasn't talking to Rose!"

Rey giving him an odd look as the device fell from his hand and rolled out from under the table. Laughing as the former Stormtrooper grinned sheepishly. She hadn't noticed before how shy Finn could be. It was actually pretty sweet. She picked up the com silently, handing it to him as she took a seat across the holochess table from him. The man begrudgingly taking it, knowing he'd been caught.

"She sounds excited to see you again."

Finn nodded, feeling a little more at ease, "We've been talking the whole trip. She's keeping me in the know about how things are going at the base."

"That's wonderful," Rey assured him, smiling brightly, "Everything is well, I hope?"

"They've finished most of the ship repairs," Finn reported happily, "And all of our ally planets have confirmed the destruction of the Stardestroyers above them." 

"That's fantastic!"

"AAAARRRGGH, AAARAAAWGH."

The duo looked up from their conversation, the large, hairy co-pilot waving Rey into the cockpit. They would be landing soon it seemed, and Chewie would need help. Rey stood suddenly, taking a single step before stumbling. A sudden bout of vertigo taking hold of her senses. A quick acting Finn managing to catch her before she hit the ground. A dizzied expression gasping as she'd realized what had occurred. 

"Rey, are you okay?" The concern in Finn's voice was evident. She'd clearly scared him.

"I-I'm fine." She pulled away from him only to stumble again. Finn holding her up so she could get her bearings.

"No, you're not." He insisted, "If you're hurt, you need to tell me."

"Finn, I'm-"

His eyes begged her like a hungry Loth kitten. Her defenses weakened. She knew he'd eventually find out. Now was as good a time as any.

"This mission is important," She began, Finn helping her to her seat again.

"I know tha-"

"What you don't know is why." She couldn't manage to look him in the eyes as she spoke, confessing the true reason for trip to Tattooine. "A long time ago, Leia lost her son, Ben Solo. She asked me to get him back."

Her eyes finally lifted as she continued to speak. Her words conveying that the sabers bening hidden on Tattooine was only a diversion, not to hide them as he'd been told. That the act of force she would have to do to save Ben would be massive and their only chance of Ben finding his way home was to create a beacon big enough to be sensed across the galaxy. The twins had been separated as not to be felt through the force. With two powerful Kyber crystals now together, they had a chance. The power they gave off would draw attention and if Luke's suspensions of where - or - when Ben ended up were correct, it was the only hope of relaying the message to him. She was going to bring him back.

Finn seemed to understand, watching the table as she spoke. Nodding when she would pause or say something of particular importance. Though she failed to say some things altogether. She'd learned that Finn could be very understanding, but she was afraid of how he might take knowing that Ben Solo had once been Kylo Ren. He wasn't ready to hear it and she wasn't quite ready to tell him. Especially knowing that now she had to tell him her true secret.

"Ben Solo saved me," She smiled, placing her hands over her stomach, "And now I've been entrusted with protecting something very special. The last Skywalker."

Now Finn was confused. It was obvious on his face as he looked at her, "What does that mean?"

"I'm pregnant, Finn" She said flatly, annoyance lacing her tone. She was starting understand why Luke was so grouchy all the time.

"Oh," Finn smiled, "I knew that."

Before Rey could question him, another loud scream sounded from the cockpit. She had almost forgotten that Chewie had needed her help to land. Both shooting from their seats to race into the next room and assist the struggling Chewbacca in setting the Falcon down safely. The whistles and warning sirens soon subsiding as the ship made contact with the landing pad. The exalted crew rushing from the ship and into the hanger still chattering.

"You knew I was pregnant? How?" Rey asked finally.

"Oh, well," Finn rubbed the back of his head, "I wanted to tell you before. Back in the quicksand."

"I wasn't pregnant then, Finn." She gave him a glare.

"No! No, I mean," he sighed, stopping a moment to look at her, "I'm force sensitive."

"You are?" Rey smiled, looking at her friend who was proudly smiling back.

"Yeah! I can feel everything. Well, it's like a feeling," he continued walking.

"You could feel I was pregnant?"

"I could feel when you were in trouble, when you were hurt, I even felt it when you died." They stepped into the threshold of the hanger, laughter evident in their voices as Finn held his hands out like holding a small child, "So, yeah. I felt it!"

Rey excited that her friend had discovered something incredible about himself, "You felt it? Just like that?"

"Yeah. Just like that!" His attention on Rey finally breaking when Poe's voice broke across the room.

**_"Welcome back."_ **

* * *

It had been three days since the resistance pilot had tracked him down. Said rebel still sleeping peacefully in the single bed they had shared since his arrival, while his companion droid squeaked softly as it assisted the defector in making breakfast. Fetching things from the pantry and handing them to the tall ginger cheerfully as rain continued to pour outside the kitchen window. An unusual behavior for the custom mecha, whom had spent most of the past few days attempting to remind the pilot that they'd once been enemies. A point he'd found it hard to argue despite Poe's insisting 'He's one of us now, buddy'.

The room was silent. The expected taunts of Imperialists making comments about him cooking failing to fill the spaces between mechanical tones. It was still strange to him. Going about the day able to do simple things for himself without the fear of ridicule or beatings. Even if his mind still did a fair bit to fill in those blanks for them. A disgusted chuckle slipping from his throat at the idea of him serving someone a meal like his meager mother would have. How shameful that must seem, and yet, how proud it made him feel to know how much of a disappointment it would be to Brendol. It was empowering.

With a slight crack, Armitage had split an imported egg. Pouring it into a pan to fry with some of the vegetables he'd picked days before. The faint sizzling cuing BB8 to fetch the man more seasonings. Tiny grippers reaching up to snatch the salt and pepper from the small dining table tucked in the corner of the kitchen. Rolling slowly back over to hand them off as the ginger busied himself stirring the ingredients. Hux finally thanking the helpful unit before shaking some salt onto the cooking meal. The droid tilting his head as though shocked by the praise. It was understandable, or at least he didn't find it odd. Few outside of the Order knew of or accepted the former General's kindness or respect towards his troops. Most simply assumed he treated them the same as Ren or Phasma did. Many wished he had. Perhaps the ball felt similarly, or perhaps he was up to something again. The orange sphere, much like the pilots fondness for it, was an enigma.

"Does Dameron even like omelettes, droid?" Armitage questioned, looking down at the small bot who seemed to back away in panic. The ginger casting a suspicious glare.

Seems it didn't know, or had purposefully suggested a dish that would end in failure. Either way, he probably should have found out before he began cooking. No matter. He tossed on a bit of pepper. Poe would eat it and like it, if he knew what was good for him. It wasn't often that the proud Hux stooped to domestics for the sake of someone else. His being grateful would be considered a requirement at this point, no questions asked. There was a small sneer of disgust as Armitage struggled to flip the omelette. The fluffed egg finally giving way from the pan and folding over as cleanly as the redhead could hope for. The former General flinching as tan arms looped sleepily around his waist.

"Morning, _Haidyn_ ," Poe teased, burying his nose in the back of Hux's linen shirt with a hum, "Smells good."

Hux snorted, sliding the omelette onto a plate. He wasn't sure which the pilot was commenting on, him or breakfast. Either could only be taken as a compliment so easily, given the rebel's known perversions - or at least the ones he'd become quite familiar with in the past few evenings. Not that he really minded. Having him there had been a far more pleasant surprise than he could have imagined and the two had quickly settled into life in the small home. As much as Armitage hated to admit it, there was something comforting about waking up next to the man. His heavy arm often draped over him protectively, or his forehead pressed to any exposed skin on the man's thin body, like his greatest fear was to wake up without him there. 

Even he had found himself playing with dark curls while the rebel slept. Poe unaware of his actions until it would wake him from his dreams. Greeting Armitage each morning with a warm smile full of happiness and contentment that he'd never before experienced. Followed shortly by the sanctuary of embrace the ginger never thought he'd know. A warmth that usually lead to a particular kind of heat that the burns he'd received through his laser resistant vest could never quite compare to, and that his body desired like no other he'd felt before.

"You'll have to tell me how it is." Hux slipped from Poe's grip long enough to set their meal on the table.

"I'm sure it's perfect, Armie." He claimed, scooping a bite into his mouth as he took his seat. A hard swallow following shortly after.

"Thank you for that, Dameron." Hux sneered, rolling his eyes. Clearly the pilot couldn't even lie correctly.

Poe caughed, "No, it's good, it's just-" He took a large drink of water, "I wasn't expecting it to be so sweet."

The ginger narrowed his eyes in confusion before looking at his own plate. Taking a small bite of the egg dish to test. It was sweet - Very - and that did not go well with the squash he'd paired with it. Strawberry tresses turned to look at the pantry, a bag of sugar having been spilled on the floor where the BB unit had swapped it in place of salt. Nostrils flared as a high squeal sprung from the droid, who made haste towards the central room of the small shack. What help he'd been after all, the little pest.

"I'll get you something else-"

"No, that's okay." He gave Hux a small smile, shoving another large portion into his mouth, "I like it, it's just not what I'm used to."

It amazed Armitage how dumb the pilot really was. Scarfing down a disgusting meal for the benefit of not hurting his feelings. It was almost tempting to inform him of the droid's attempt at sabotage just shy of his final bite. Though Poe's ability to clean his plate quickly despite the appalling flavor was impressive. 

Having been raised alone by his Rebel father for so long must have done a number on him. Maybe it was just a case of an unrefined palette, or perhaps he just ate it so quickly that he didn't have to taste. It didn't matter. Before Hux could question it, Poe had already taken his plate to the sink. Rinsing it off and setting it on the rack to dry. Green eyes watching him in silence as though his actions where new, and that he hadn't experienced the same behavior for the past three nights. Hux had started to wonder when it would become commonplace? If it ever would?

"Tell you what?" Poe grabbed a rain slick, walking over to place a kiss on Armitage's still silent forehead. A pressure that the ginger had leaned into without realizing, almost falling forward when the pilot pulled away, "How about I take care of dinner tonight?"

Without another word, Poe was out the front door. Mossy eyes watching the sun-kissed figure fade into the fog through a rain drenched window. A sudden chill falling over the home as he disappeared from view. He hadn't noticed truly how much the rebel's presence had affected him, but it was becoming terribly apparent with his absence. A listless fork prodding at the sugared egg that he hadn't touched before finally taking it to the sink. Pale fingers tucking back a loose strand of apricot mane before scraping his food into a container. A low sigh escaping as green orbs closed.

"Nice try, BB unit." 

His tone was snide, but laced with exhaustion. The ball hiding the tazer he'd readied to stun the former General away upon being caught sneaking up behind him. Rolling over to examine the redhead wash his dish and put leftovers away. The bot's globular eye following the ginger as he returned to the kitchen table to peer out the window once more. The solemn air the room had gained causing the droid to whistle sadly. He missed Poe too.

"Oh, what do you care, BB unit?" Hux asked, still looking out into the yard, "You don't even like me."

The astromech made a wide turn, fetching the salt shaker from the counter beside where Hux had washed his dish. Rolling back to the pantry to pull out a box of white table salt. Hux having to hold his temper when the droid dumped out the remaining sugar into the mess it had already made. Refilling the container with its proper contents before taking it back to Poe's new companion. The ginger nearly speechless as he took the shaker from BB's mechanical hand. What was it doing? His lip curled, green eyes watching the strange machine in question.

"Is this some sort of peace offering?" Hux asked, the droid nodding. A song of digital tones filling the small kitchen as the unit danced his approval.

"Thank you, Droid," Hux lifted the small container up to examine it, "I think."

At least there was some peace to be had, though he was certain that convincing the BB unit would be far easier than convincing the rest of the pilot's rebel friends. As much as he admired the man's enthusiasm, it was obvious that Dameron didn't think to highly above his belt buckle. His forgiveness for the former enemy General felt very much due to his obvious attraction to him, and while he wasn't complaining, he doubted the rest of the resistance felt the same. Nor was he willing to sleep with them to find out. After all, even his own Stormtrooper had failed to understand why he'd chosen to help them that day - and why not? -he hadn't ever made it clear to anyone in the past what he'd aimed to do. 

His pursuit to evolve his father's First Order into something more than the tragedy that was the Empire had been compromised, and Ren was at the helm of its downfall. His unchecked thirst for Vader's legacy nearly bringing him to share the Sith's fate. Kylo Ren needed to fail. So long as he was consumed by Palpatine's manipulation, there was no chance to stop the Empire from forming once more, and Armitage would be dead and in the ground before he allowed that to happen.

His whole life had been dedicated to ensuring the Empire and all that supported it were put to rest, one imperialist at a time. His father, Rax, Sloane, Brooks, just to name a few - and now, at long last, Pryde had met his end as well. Each and every one he proudly watched fall into the burning remains of Imperial symbolism as their dreams of rebirth literally crumbled around them. He chucked a bit at that thought. Though he'd remained faithful to a few imperial ideations himself, he knew they were largely a flawed system and there was just something so satisfying watching those who were incapable of growth wasting their last breath to gasp at his capability to survive beyond them.

Imperials had once been the dominant species. Not anymore. Their inability to adapt and overcome had seen to their extinction, and the lowly rat that they were so disgusted by - living off their scraps and beneath their boots, had spread a disease among them they could not cure. He had been the plague, the black death that the universe had thrust upon them as punishment for their crimes. Unnoticed, unsuspected, deadly. Armitage Hux, the bastard son, was all that remained.

"I suppose this makes us friends, Droid." Hux claimed, looking back at the ball who squealed his own question in response.

"Sure," he agreed hesitantly, 

**_"Family."_ **

* * *

  
  


A figure finally emerged from the fog, mossy eyes blinking before Hux's nostrils flared in disappointment. A femine form and peachy hair appearing as the silhouette walked closer towards his small home. A fair face and pink lips smiling at his image in the window despite his less than amused expression. The older women allowing herself in as the male scoffed. Thin fingers patting the mechanical sphere in an attempt to calm the droid who tilted its head at the sight of her familiar face. It's memory bank playing the recording of a few days prior in town, where Poe had been led to the Hux homestead.

"Did he really just leave, Armitage?" The woman laughed, her fingers tracing the counter as she made her way to sit across from the younger male.

"What business is it of yours?" He snorted, malice lacing his tone.

"Should I apologize for worrying about my boy?"

"You're a bit late for that." Hux's arms were crossed over his chest by this point, his legs moving to match.

The woman returning his tone with a hand at her hip, "This isn't the time to be petty over what any of us had to do, Armitage."

"Petty?" He gave her a disgusted look, "I had to suffer at the hands of Brendol and I'm being petty?"

"You were _not_ the only one who suffered," her eyes were as sharp as daggers, a single digit aimed at the taller man, "Thanks to people like your little _friend_ I ended up in a cage! I did what I had to do to protect you."

A ginger crown lowered, scorned malachite glaring in return, "...I didn't need your protection. I needed you."

"You haven't even a _clue_ what I sacrificed, what your father-"

"You _will not_ speak of that man in my presence!"

"We had to, Armitage." Her eyes were pleading, palms placed flat over her lap, "Brendol had money, and there was no suspicion on him. It was the safest place I could think to-" 

"If only you knew half of what your 'safe haven' did to me." Hux growled, his face red with fury, "I would have been safer in a New Republic firing squad-"

"-What is she doing here?"

Both the Arkanisian's hearts stopped at the sudden voice. Matching greens turning to see a tanned man standing in the entry to the kitchen. A sack of ingredients slung over his shoulder and half soaked in rain. Cold hands setting aside his haul from the market as he looked from Armitage to the pale haired woman.

"I know you," he pointed, brows furrowing, "You're the pamphlet lady."

"Pamphlet lady?" She gave the uncouth rebel a hurt look, "What a rude way to address your future mother-in-law."

"Excuse-?"

"Do you mind?" The former General interrupted, jumping to his feet. Staring her down as she lifted her hand in feigned apology.

"Can someone please explain what's going on here?" Poe finally asked desperately, his eyes meeting with Armitage's, "Who the kriff is she?"

"Dameron, I would like to introduce you to my-" He paused for a moment, turning to the lovely women who looked up at him with a soft smile. His nose wrinkling in disdain,

**_"Mother."_ **

* * *

  
  


Black lashes fluttered open. A cold sweat chilling spotted cheeks as their owner sat up in bed. A wide hand placed over his chest as he gasped, lungs desperate to know the feeling of air flowing through them. The sudden jolt causing the thin figure beside him to stir from her sleep.

"Ben…?" 

A soft voice groaned, a black mop of loose curls flicking to look at its source. Wide hazel eyes watching him in the low light of the Falcon's crew quarters. The small girl sitting up slowly to sit with the frightened man. Thin arms wrapping as tightly around his shoulders as she could manage. His eyes closing at the feeling of her embrace, a single hand lifting to cover her forearm.

"Did you have the dream again?"

"Yes." He nodded, turning his head just slightly towards her, "I was back in that dark place."

"It's not real," She laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, "You're here - you're with me."

He pressed his forehead to hers, a bright smile creeping over Rey's cheeks. A softer one stretching over Ben's before teeth finally appeared through the darkness. The girl adjusting herself to nuzzle him as wide arms pulled her closer. Pale fingers tracing her stomach softly as the brilliance of life filled his fingertips. A small giggle slipping from the girl as she squirmed beneath him.

"Ben." She pushed his hand away, the Solo smirking, "No, that tickles!"

"What does?" He asked coyly, spreading his fingers across her bare belly.

"Ben!"

He let her go, that famous Solo grin still very much present. He was proud of himself, which had obviously irked the scavenger who huffed as she readjusted her night dressings. Dark eyes watching as she tugged the shirt over her bellybutton shyly. A twinge churning his stomach as his heart raced. Causing him to swallow roughly before leaning over the girl's thin body. Her fragile form leaning submissively for a moment as he crawled over her. Frail arms reaching up to halt him before he could kiss her. 

"I-" her face flushed as his lips hovered over her own, "I love you, Ben."

"I know." 

His voice was a chilling whisper, each syllable traced into her lips as he spoke. Finally pulling her into a deep kiss as she gasped beneath him and the sun broke over the treetops. A loud growl from the other side of the door proving Ben had made his move a little too late. Chewbacca wrapping at the cabin door to tell the two breakfast was being served. A thought that caused Rey's stomach to churn for another reason. The sickly girl pulling herself from under the ravenous Solo to make for the toilet. The raven haired former Ren leaning back against the backboard in dismay. Finally standing after a moment to assist the would be mother to keep her hair out of the receptacle. Only emerging once Rey's stomach had finally settled.

"What can you have?" Ben questioned her, a little afraid to mention food in front of her ever again.

"Fruit would be fine. She's craving it." She replied softly, "And eggs. Mixed together."

"Okay."

"And maybe broth on the side." She continued, "And bread."

"Anything else?"

She shook her head but then pondered a moment, "Do we have any of that red, chunky sauce Poe makes?"

"I have no idea what that is." He replied, shaking his head. Ducking to exit the cabin door before trotting into the base's courtyard. 

The sun was already bright. Lighting the base beneath the trees as it rose higher in the sky in irregular pattern, indicative of a stationed moon. The already bustling rebels quickly laying out their necessary equipment in the shadow of a familiar monument - A temple - used as a primary base for the Rebellion during the reign of the Empire. They hurried before the light could fade. The remaining artifacts of the base being picked over for usable tech as Ben made his way towards the mess hall. A few reluctant soldiers watching him as he filled a plate with Rey's peculiar requests. A deep tone asking the person next to him in line about the 'red sauce' to no aide. Heading back towards the Falcon with breakfast in hand, finding Finn and Rey already talking across the table from each other. A wide hand setting Rey's food in front of her, watching the pair gossip about being on 'Poe Dameron's home turf' without him. A sight he would have previously been discontented to discover, but the new him tried to swallow his jealousy in the face of Rey's found family. Tried.

"I don't get it, though," the former Stormtrooper's brows furrowed, Ben listening in from behind as he busied himself attempting to repair the long broken compressor, "Why is the force sensitive tree here?"

"I don't know," Rey's lips thinned as she became lost in thought, "Luke just said that it had been a gift to Poe's mother and it was a link to the force itself."

"-And that's why he wanted us to use it? To bring back Ben?" He asked, though his tone implied he understood, "Because it has more life force than any of us?"

"Basically." She palmed a cup of water, looking into its depths, "I'm just glad it worked. A tree's life force is far more infinite than mine."

A spotted jaw flinched as they spoke to one another. The hairs on the back of his neck raising. A chilling reminder of how it felt to exist between life and death - in a world between this and the next - rushing back to his senses as he fiddled with the part. The long awaited voice of his mother admitting her forgiveness and the wise tone of his former master telling him his journey was not done yet. Waiting in blackness for any sign, like being trapped in a cell without doors or windows. He could feel the universe outside of himself, but he couldn't see or touch it. Aimlessly roaming past gateways that held pictures of the worlds beyond. Touching each. Praying one would finally let him pass until finally a single scene gave way. Bare hands falling to course sands as he slipped from the beyond. A single sun splitting into two as it rose beyond the horizon.

A roar of voices rode on that unique eclipse. A culmination shouting for him to wake, screaming from the depths of a gray void that sprung forth as the walls of the moisture farm began to crumble. The same voices that had called him from the pit and had guided him in healing Rey all merging at once; into one, singular echo. A luminous energy filling his broken soul and pulling him through that cold, lonesome darkness towards it - Towards a single cadence, her voice. 

A turn of his head brought his eyes to fall on the owner of that voice. The voice that had called for him to wake seconds before he did so. The scavenger he'd crossed the galaxy to find being the first thing he'd heard upon his rebirth. Followed by only the deafening sounds of his own heart and breath. The shock of waking from his deathly nightmare subsiding as the numbness in his limbs gave way to the girl's firm hold and cool tears. His throat unable to make the sounds necessary to ask why she was crying, or how they'd gotten off of Exogol. His last living memory being at peace knowing she would live on. His atonement to a galaxy he'd brought so much pain to.

"Ben-"

His eyes looked up from the compressor, which he was probably mangling while lost in his thoughts. He hadn't noticed that Rey could tell he'd spaced out again, but she had come to his side anyway. Flushed cheeks looking up at him beneath hopeful eyes.

"You're here with us, Ben, remember?" She smiled, placing her hand on their growing daughter,

_**"Home."** _

* * *

  
  


Pale hands folded linen dressings. Green orbs falling on the remains of a black uniform. Both pieces ripped and singed, and stained with dried blood. Delicate fingers feeling the silken fabric as their owner pulled the ruined garments from the drawer. A callus free thumb running over the embroidered rank badge at the coats forearm in a moment of reflection. The symbol he'd worked tirelessly to achieve meaning nothing at the end of it all. Just another chapter in his tragic memoir of rise and fall.

It had been that way his whole life. One superior or another knocking him down, and him coming back spitting blood. A consistent push upwards, never wavering. Never folding under the pressure of his abuse. The torment he'd suffered on his climb to the top. He'd always believed his freedom was there, ascended on his pedestal above the ranks and rules that gripped him by the neck as a boy. Yet, his throat still throbbed with the bruising of the leash they'd used to hold him. A black collar that compressed his windpipe and bridled his law. Subduing him from going any further than Snoke would allow - then Ren, and finally Pryde. The Emperor's withered paw having always, through one or another, kept a grip on that lead. Only reaching out to strike the wilding dog when he'd finally realized he could bite through the rope.

Well, who had the last laugh? Armitage had refused the seduction of the Emperor, who knew he could not be bought with promises of power and grandeur he already thought owed to him. Palpatine was powerless against him in that. He was not like Pryde, who had sold his soul to please his master. No, Hux was a master of his own. He needed no God nor Devil to grant him what he deserved, and he would sooner give it all up than bow to false idols again.

"You've really decided to go?" A fair voice asked, the silent ginger turning to face it's source, "Do you think they'll be more welcoming there?"

"Their hospitality is the least of my concern, mother." Hux finally spoke, placing the discarded uniform back into the drawer before closing his bag, "I have more to worry about than the opinion of Rebel scum."

She leaned in the doorway, crossing her arms, "What do you really expect to accomplish, Armitage?"

The question left a sharp pain in his chest. The sound of elder voices doubting him causing the man to stir in his seat. A mop of orange being brushed away from his eyes before he passed the shorter woman whose head turned as he did so. The realization that her words had upset him plain on her face. Lost for what to say to her ailing child. Her failure to protect her son cutting the Arkanisian deeply. Years of denying how her choices had hurt Armitage more than helped him catching up with her.

"I am sorry," She finally said in nearly a whisper, "I'd thought you'd be safer with him than-"

"It's fine." Hux cut her off with a well spun lie, "Who's the one still alive?"

He stepped from the small villa, eyes squinting as a beam of starlight broke through the clouds momentarily. The rain slowed to a light drizzle after the former General finished gathering his things. Toiletries, a tin of tea, small blaster. Only the essential he'd grown concerned may be unavailable back at Dameron's scruffy Rebel base. Hux's expression twisting at the thought of how disorderly things must be run there. The first issue he planned on rectifying during his stay, among others. 

He hadn't yet bothered to tidy himself up. His face still scruffy with stubble and his hair unstyled. He'd have time after settling in on whatever unfortunate planet they were headed towards. He'd hoped one less humid, for his hairs sake, but knowing the rebels it was some tropical nightmare. Ideation of mud and insects disgusting the redhead as he cleared the clearing that lead towards the Hux house. Stopping to look back upon sensing he was being followed. A small hand reaching to grab his own before he reached the treeline.

"I don't want to lose you again, Armitage," she swallowed her pleading voice, "I know you need to go, but I won't let you be taken from me."

She flattened a cupped hand over his palm, the cool sensation of something smooth slipping into his grasp. Green eyes falling on a broken shard of a binding stone that had once rested around her neck. A possession he'd never thought to question before now.

"Give it to him," She urged, taking a deep breath to keep from crying, "It's all I have."

Malachite narrowed as they looked deep into emerald, "Why do you have this?"

She smiled softly, "That's a story you'll have to come back to hear, Armitage."

Her heart was clearly breaking, but she did her best to remain strong. Her boy accepting her answer and continuing his trudge to the spaceport in town where the Resistance pilot had already been fueling their ship. He and the BB unit having left earlier that morning to prepare the X-wing to return home after having gotten a communication from the Lieutenant Poe called 'Connix'. 

The Resistance had moved location, following hot on the heels of the Scavenger Ren had once been obsessed with. Said girl having flown the infamous Millennium Falcon from Ach-to with something the Lieutenant had only described as 'sensitive cargo' - Whatever that meant - but it caused the new General to spring into action. Tossing all of his supplies back into his bag as he dressed that morning. Finally proposing that Armitage come along, nearly out the door before the foolish fly-boy realized his attendance on this asinine mission wasn't a given. Hux accepting Poe's offer to assist him in 'running a tight ship' under the guise that he cared whether the Resistance ran smoothly or not. Though, Armitage suspected the pilot had only suggested him an excuse in the first place.

A small smile slipped over pale lips. The idea that the Rebel had come up with reasons to keep him around was flattering. The sensation of fluttering in his chest a welcome change from his fractured ribs. The recently healed injuries still offering a twinge of discomfort now and again if he moved the wrong way or laid on them for too long. A symptom he hoped would cease over time, though he harbored some worry that, like his leg that limped slightly as he walked, it would remain a timeless reminder of having been shot in the pursuit of his final goal. A goal he still very much planned to achieve with a new army at his back.

In no time at all, the fighter came into view. It's crude and unflattering design causing the ginger to subdue a cringe. He supposed he should get used to the rebel hodgepodge of artillery and war vessel. He was, after all, going to be working with what he was given and the rebellion was all he had for now. His remaining fleet of Star Destroyers had gone up in smoke after Pryde had linked all to a solitary signal. An oversight Armitage had noticed early into the Allegiant General's take over, but had failed to make note of. The idea was terribly efficient, but not worth the obvious flaw - and he was quite proud of his Stormtroopers for spotting the missteps in Pryde's last hoorah.

Ah, his children: He had trained them well. His only regret that most of them would likely never know how pleased he was to learn from Dameron that they were doing well. Their defection a worthy price to pay for Kylo Ren not getting authorization to use his troops in the Knight's fruitless pursuit of the darkside. Using people unfit for such ventures as though they were disposable. A wretched cause. Unlike Armitage, who preferred to be less wasteful and more resourceful in his endeavors.

"Ready, Armie?" Poe called from inside the cockpit, flipping a couple of switches.

"As I'll ever be, pilot."

Perhaps this was a bad time to bring up his loathing of small craft, but it was far too late for that. Within minutes the needle-like fighter was racing past the atmosphere. The only relief the life-long soldier had being the familiar feeling of shifting into artificial gravity. A sensation he longed to feel again, back on fleet, marching spotless halls as he walked the memorized path from his quarters to the bridge. A missed normalcy of his former life that he hoped to adapt upon reaching the Resistance. Though, he worried more of how his new subordinates would take to his presence than he let on. Their unwillingness to work together would be especially unpleasant. Even more so than the motion sickness of being Poe Dameron's copilot.

Needless to say, Hux would happily have kissed the ground when they landed. Unfortunately for him, Poe's frivolous flying left the prim passenger with a dizziness that had prevented him from locating that precious soil. Long legs stumbling from the rebellion craft as the pilot teased him. His face twisting in abhorrence as he struggled to get a decent footing on his one good leg. Said abhorrence turning to disdain as FN-2187 ran towards Poe to share in a quick embrace. A fire burning in his gut he couldn't quite place, but that was surely either envy or nausea. The priggish man stepping toward the pair upon composing himself. Clearing his throat in awaiting of Poe reintroducing him to his former student.

"Hux?" Finn laughed excitedly, moving from hugging the pilot to wrapping tight arms around a barely repaired chest in an unanticipated turn.

Hux flinched beneath crushing arms, "Gently!"

"Sorry, man." Finn backed away before patting the agonized ginger on the shoulder, "It's good to have you back."

Confused greens watched as the former trooper ran off, waving to a few of his fellow rebels as he offered them help to set up a radar tower. Mind boggled by the new found acceptance he'd walked into. Mossy globes only looking away from the smiling soldier when a warm hand clutched his own. The pilot looking up at him with a strange smile. Tilting his head towards the West to signal the other to follow. Armitage being lead towards the open square in front of the towering temple. Pale limbs freezing when unsure eyes spotted a familiar mane of black curls. His hand slipping free of Poe's for a moment as he stared. Poe stepping back to examine what Hux had seen.

There he was - Wide shouldered and tall, he dwarfed nearly everyone there. Standing among the residents of the base like a ghost amongst the living. A parting in the rushing crowd giving both him and Poe a clearer view of the reformed Ren. His enormous hand cupping Rey's lower back as they walked. The girl waving upon noting the pair of onlookers first. Hux hitching his breath as Ben finally looked their way. As though expecting a different face to look back at him than the one that did, he resisted the urge to reach up and guard his neck. His instinctual response subsiding as the Solo smiled. A genuine emotion the once General had not seen from him for as long as Snoke had had them at odds. Hux was pleased to find that that rival was long since dead. Words unnecessary to exchange the obvious between them - He was no longer Kylo Ren.

"Solo." Armitage gave a smug smirk.

"Hux."

The rest was best unspoken. The two had betrayed the Order in their own rights, somehow ending up on the same side - but this time they would not be forced into rivalry. A larger hand extending to shake as an offering of peace, but being commandeered by Poe instead. The brazen pilot taking hold of Ben's hand for a single, solid shake before letting it go. Accepting a less than offered apology for his mistreatment aboard the Finalizer. Hux finally granted the opportunity for his turn as Dameron loudly announced his pleasure in meeting Leia's son. An uneasy, but valued truce. For now.

"It's a pleasure to see you, _Ben."_ Hux inflected.

"It's good to be back."

"Quite."

Their reunion was short-lived, but he knew it would not be the last. Poe taking Hux's hand again to lead him. The hobbling ginger doing his best to keep pace until Poe slowed to a steady walk. Their path leading down a row between groves that suddenly became a dirt road. The Resistance General stopping just in front of an aging colony home.

The exterior was faded, wild vines having inched their way up onto its decks. Flat roof littered with fallen branches and leaves that scattered across the front lawn seemingly from the luminous tree that had spread wildly since being planted in the rich earth of Yavin IV. A whisper coming from the flora, if Armitage dared pay too much attention. Soft and sweet, but unable to be understood beyond a growing impression that this was once the rebel's childhood home.

"It's not much," Poe shrugged, "But it's ours."

"Ours?"

"Yeah," he continued, "I mean, it's close to the base and once we fix it up-"

"What do you mean by _'ours'?"_

Poe seemed confused, then laughed. Reaching behind his head to unclasp the chain that rested at the back of his neck.

"I mean," he looped the piece around Hux's neck, clipping the chain closed before stepping back, "It's mine and yours - If you want it?"

The reality of his words had started to reach Armitage. Delicate digits reaching up to grasp the metal band that sat heavy on the end of the necklace. His breath halting for a moment as he turned the ring between his fingers. Mossen eyes never leaving the dashing pilot as he gave a single nod in response. A pale palm moving to retrieve the shattered stone he'd been given. Gripping it tightly inside his pocket as he stepped towards him. Extending his hand to take hold of Poe's. The rebel stopping upon feeling the item Hux had slipped him. Brown eyes examining the sliver of white, shimmering stone as it shined in the indirect sunlight. 

"Is this-?"

"It's a coreworld tradition," Hux admitted, trying to be nonchalant, "A-"

"It's a binding stone." The rebel's smile was unrivalled. Hux becoming anxious at he recognized the item. Settling when he placed it safely in the pocket above his heart, "You trying to ask me something, Armie?"

The ginger became disturbed, "Don't get ahead of yourself, Dameron."

The pilot simply laughing leaning up to nudge his nose, placing a soft kiss on Armitage's lips, "I love you too, Hux." He whispered, taking pale hands once more to lead his lover into their new, shared home. For one brief moment, neither feeling alone.


End file.
